harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Ackerman
Matthew John Ackerman was a character on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. After being more than a bit player since the introduction, he is now played on a recurring basis by actor Chad Allen. He broke Roger's heart for a crook Born in Hanover, New Hampshire, some would say in the shadow of Dartmouth College, where his parents were both professors, Matt was always around the world of academia. Having been exposed to many different disciplines of education during his growing up years, Matt was a whiz at school, taking education very seriously, as his parents did. He graduated as valedictorian in high school, and while he could have stayed at home to go to Dartmouth, he went to school at Harvard. He graduated in library science, and began his work at the Harvard Library as a shelver, eventually becoming the head librarian. During this time, he also realized that he was gay, and he came out during a Harvard Gay Pride event. Despite his status as one of the most eligible gay men in Boston, romance was always one of the things he wanted to have. A couple of years ago, he went out on a date with wealthy Roger Lambert, a member of one of New England's most powerful families, the Harper family. Roger's mother, Patricia was the matriarch of the family. Matt had met Roger when he went to the Harvard Library to do some geneology work, and Matt helped him out with what he had to do. Their first date was a Red Sox game at Fenway Park. Some two years later, Roger and Matt have maintained a wonderful relationship. At first, Matt wasn't sure why Roger was so protective of his younger cousin, Dylan Harper, but as time went on, he explained to Matt that Dylan, while definitely a Harper, also had a very huge sensitive streak, and made him a target of nasty people. Matt understood and is now as protective of Dylan as the rest of the family. Matt and Roger have also double dated with Dylan and his boyfriend, Adam Mathison. Matt sees Dylan as a sweet natured person, and while not related to him, is more than willing to go to the mat for his boyfriend's cousin. The handsome Matt has also become a part of Dylan's circle which includes, in addition to Dylan, Adam and Dylan's best friend, Barry VanAnderman, himself, Roger, Dylan's female best friend, Libby Atchison and newcomer Sean Balducci. All of them are protective of each other, and they have bonded in one of Beacon Hill's most unlikely and most stable circle of friends. Sadly, though. at Christmas 2014, Matt left Roger in the middle of the night, which nearly got the latter evicted from their apartment. It was revealed that Matt had left Roger for Dylan's spiteful ex, Kip Waltham, and the two traipsed off to New Haven, Connecticut, Kip's former stomping grounds. Kip manipulated Matt into not paying for the rent, and leaving all the bills for Roger, and the two skipped town without any conscience! Roger was spared homelessness when he moved in with his cousin, Dylan, and is very happy without Matt. Matt and Kip were finally forced to repay the rent arrears and to remove the eviction threat from Roger's record. It isn't to say he won't date again, because he is one of the most eligible gay men in Boston, but after Matt's deceptions, he is wanting to take care of himself, and to spend time with his beloved cousin, Dylan. As Dylan has said, "Matt made his bed, now he has to lie in it." Months later, it was apparent that even Matt had had enough of Kip's schemes, lies and deceit. He left Kip after finding out that he had cheated on someone else. He moved out of Kip's apartment, and found a nicer place in New Haven. He has stopped dating and he is busy taking care of himself. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family